


home, sweet home

by ibuboyfriend



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rutting, also this is a direct fuck you to ppl who write rape, they just love each other okay, this is rare bc hein is kinda the top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibuboyfriend/pseuds/ibuboyfriend
Summary: Curran has been gone for weeks to do his church work, upon coming home he just wishes to be in Heinwald's arms.Heinwald is more than happy to oblige.





	home, sweet home

Curran lazily turned the knob to Heinwald’s and his own home. He had been alone caring for messages and inquiries from the church. It was taxing on both the body and mind to be on the road for so long, especially away from his lover. His body ached a bit, he just wished to lie with Heinwald and spill his heart out in person for once rather than recent letters.

He stepped through the kitchen, dropping his bags and cases on the floor and slipping his shoes off, then through the bathroom, stripping off his still wet shirt and pants from a river bath and draping them against the side of their tub. A turn down the final hall brought him to the half open door of Heinwald and Curran’s room. As Curran pushed the door open he found Heinwald on the bed with his nose in a yellowed paper and some ink seeping through the back: one of Curran’s letters.

Heinwald stopped reading and brought his eyes to Curran, a giant smile spreading across his face at getting to finally see his lover. Curran smiled as well, lowering his voice and joking in a sing-songy voice, “Honey, I’m home! Which of my letters are you reading?” 

As he handed the paper over, Heinwald blushed and one glance at a sentence made Curran’s dick twitch. “I wish I were there with you now, it gets so lonely at work. I need your touch, your hands, your mouth, your a-” 

Curran was interrupted by Heinwald softly guiding him to the bed by gripping on the hem of his underwear. As Curran lied down, Heinwald glanced at him with a bit of a confused look on his face. 

“I missed your stupidity, but why is your underwear damp?” Heinwald said, quickly retracting his hand.

Curran turned red trying to explain himself, “I just took a bath in a pond with the rest for the inquisitors before heading here. It’s not-” 

He was interrupted with a kiss. “Just take them off my love,” Heinwald quietly demanded, “If you’re tired from your trip I understand, but they look a bit strained anyways.” Heinwald softly brushed his hand up the outline of his lover’s half hard cock, smiling as Curran stiffened over Heinwald’s nail trailing over the bumped edge of his dick finally reaching the tip. Curran began to slip his boxers down his thighs, getting stuck on the ankles as his kicked them aside, Heinwald took this as a yes. He was still fully clothed, holding the nude Curran in his chest with one arm under his neck to hold him even closer.

Heinwald stared at how beautiful the man in his arms was, especially so when he was desperately rutting against his thigh just begging to be touched. 

“I’m kinda sore, but that doesn’t mean I can’t boss you around a bit can I?” Curran said, precome soaking the black fabric of Heinwalds dress pants just from the tiniest bit of friction. 

“Boss me around?” Heinwald let out a small laugh, “You don’t really look to be the one in control here, do you?” He brought his knee up to meet Curran’s next thrust, making him emit a high whine that Hein had never heard before. This man needed something.

Grabbing a tin with his free hand, Heinwald slicked Curran’s dick from the bottom to the top, bringing another loud whine as he encased the tip in his palm with a little bit of pressure. He slowly moved his hand up and down, twisting his wrist as he went. Not long after starting the handjob, Curran began moving his hips again. Heinwald had his hand simply resting around him with his thumb and ring finger straining to meet around Curran as he did all the work of getting himself off. He simply took in the sight: his lovely boyfriend who was usually fully taking advantage of Heinwald was now putty in his hands. A blushing mess drooling as he felt the jolts of sensitivity of Heinwald’s hands tugging against his cock, feeling pleasure move from his dick to his abdomen, making his stomach drop and his back arch into Heinwald’s blanket-like cape. Curran’s mouth finally parted, letting out a long string of moans and extremities: “Fuck Hein, please, I’m so so clos-”

Just as Curran began gripping at Heinwald’s clothes, he pulled his hand away. “That’s wonderful, but I really wanted to try something,” Heinwald dipped more oil onto his fingers and moved it to Curran’s ass. He began to put some pressure and waited for the okay from Curran to keep going forward. Curran nodded furiously and let out an almost howl as Heinwald pushed a single finger in, reaching his second knuckle. He hesitated, waiting for the okay to move. Curran buried his face deeper into Heinwald’s chest as he slowly positioned himself to make him more available to Heinwald’s hands. 

“Please, move.” Curran tried his best to still seem like he had some sort of control.

A finger tugged at the edge of his ass, slowly moving in and out to ready Curran for the next. Curran began slowly fucking himself on Heinwald’s hand, meeting his fingers halfway. Heinwald took this as a ready and slipped another finger in, eliciting a full body shudder from Curran. He was a moaning mess, feeling every ounce of friction as he stretched more and more with the nimble, long fingers inside of him. Curran finally offered his body up to the unadulterated pleasure he felt, feeling the small burning feeling of being stretched out mixed with the slick, fast movements of Heinwald’s fingers.

One small movement of Curran’s hips brought him immediately to the edge, Heinwald brushed against his prostate and he immediately felt his mind go numb, letting all of his moans out at once. Heinwald caught on and crooked his fingers inside of him, massaging his prostate and helping Curran feel everything he possibly could. Curran’s entire body felt as if he was floating, he could do nothing besides feel the strong waves of pleasure and scream Heinwald’s name as he gripped onto his shoulders.

The aching of his cock suddenly came to the front of Curran’s mind. As Curran rocked his hips against Heinwald’s hand, the movement of the tip of his dick against his lover’s thigh became too much to handle, he felt everything welling up, then one final slam into his prostate flung him over the edge. He spilled everything out onto Heinwald’s lap, shaking with each wave.

Curran’s grip loosened, and he let Heinwald pull him in even closer. “I’ve missed you, Curran,” he murmured, kissing his forehead and running his dry hand through Curran’s hair. 

Curran met him for a kiss, “I missed you too, I love you.” A final deep breath turned into a yawn, and Curran was asleep in his arms. 

Heinwald carefully replaced his arm under Curran with a pillow kissed his forehead, covering him up with their blanket. “I love you most,” Heinwald whispered, and then turned on his heel to go clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> very vanilla for my writing but it's my first fic in a long time so i'll leave it like that for tonight
> 
> this was also kinda inspired from pyrophobicdragon's kinktober "long distance" prompt with the letters, yeehaw.


End file.
